The present disclosure generally relates to a non-contact, contactless or wireless type power supply apparatus and a power supply method of supplying power in a non-contact, contactless or wireless type manner.
In order to supply power from the outside of an electronic device, a power supply apparatus can transfer power from external power supplying equipment to the electronic device.
A wired-type power supply apparatus directly connected to the electronic device through a connector, or the like, may supply power to a battery embedded in the electronic device. Alternatively, power may be supplied to the battery embedded in the electronic device in a non-contact type manner by, for example, but not limited to, a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
A non-contact type power supply apparatus may transmit a short beacon to detect an adjacent power receiving apparatus, and transmit a long beacon to wake up a Bluetooth circuit of the power receiving apparatus and then communicate with the Bluetooth circuit of the power receiving apparatus.
However, there may be a cross connection state in which a plurality of power receiving apparatuses are in a chargeable region, or a power receiving apparatus which is being charged receives power from another power transmitting apparatus in a non-contact type manner.